Harry gets kidnap
by Axel83
Summary: Harry start working wiht Dorcas and his ex boys comes kidnap her but is Marry to Ginny then He starts haveing fleeing for Dorcas.


**Chapter 1 Harry gets new JOB**

Harry was at work then he looked at the clock and it was 7:00 Pm then got his stuff then walk home when he got home he open the door and sow Ginny at the table working.  
"Hey "Harry said

"Hi Harry come home" Ginny said as she got up and went give Harry kiss on the lips then hug him then went back to the table.

Harry went to kitchen got a Beer from then sat next Ginny she smiles at him.

"What are you doing" Harry asked her

"Bills" she told him

"Do you need help" Harry asked

"No I am done" She told as kiss him on the check then went to the kitchen to cooked dinner for them Harry sat there then house phone rang Harry got up and pick it up.

"Hello" Harry said

"Hello this Is Malfoy" he told him

"What do you want" Harry said

"Your Boss want me tell I am going be your New Boss" Malfoy said

"What do I have do for you Malfoy" harry asked

"Do Paper work and go meting for me and other stuff" Malfoy said

"Ok when I start" Harry asked

"Tonight "Malfoy said

"What gust came home work and I am gong eat with my wife "Harry told

"Ok after dinner you came to my house" Malfoy told harry

"Ok" harry said before he hang up the phone.

Harry sat table and eat his dinner then told Ginny he had go work for Malfoy now and he does what time he will be home.

"I love you Harry" she told him

"I love you too Ginny" Harry told as he got his bag went to Malfoy house.

Harry got there knock on the door and Malfoy open the door.

"Hello Malfoy" Harry said

"Hello Harry and come in" Malfoy said with smiles at Harry

"I will show you where you be working at" Malfoy said

They walk down a hall and pass many rooms then they went up the some steps then they got a room Malfoy open the door Harry went in and looked around.

"This will be your office and my right across the hall "Malfoy told him

"Ok what do want me to night" Harry asked

"All the paper on your desk" Malfoy said

"What I am here all night "Harry told

"I need call Ginny and tell I will be very lat" Harry told

"Ok" as Malfoy left the room.

**Malfoy POV**

As Malfoy left the room though I will get him in my bed soon and he will levee Ginny too he sat his desk then he looked picture of harry that on his desk.

**Back to Harry**

Harry call Ginny and told he will be late then he start working on the paper that on his desk then he looked at the clock it was 12:00 Am he got up then went Malfoy office he knock on the door.

"Come in" Malfoy said

"Hey I am going home then I will be back 9: oo Am" Harry said

"Ok I will see you later" Malfoy said as he got up then kiss harry on the check Harry jump back

"What are you doing I am Marry "Harry said and he going to the door and open and left the house. He got home and he open the door he went to the bed room and sow Ginny sleeping he went to bath took show then he got dress then clamed in to bed kiss Ginny on head went to sleep.

Harry got up the next mooring and got dress then went to kitchen and sow Ginny cook some food he out arms around her and kiss her on the next.

"Harry Ron and Hermione are coming for dinner tonight" she told him

"Ok I will try coming home on time night" Harry told her

"Thank Harry" she as give him is breakfast

Harry ate his breakfast then went to work for Malfoy. He got there and then he knock on the door Malfoy open it Harry sow Malfoy wearing his boxes he no shirt or pants on.

"Come in Harry" Malfoy said

"Thank you "harry said as went right to office when he got there he sow coffee at the desk and it was hot Harry drink it and start on the papers he did fish last night then his office door open there was guy standing there.

"I can I help you "Harry asked

"Yes you are at my desk" the man told Harry

"I am sorry but Malfoy told me I can have this office" Harry told the Man

Then man left the room and went to Malfoy Office then Harry went back to work then Malfoy and the guy came in the office.

"I am sorry Harry this my ex boyfriend we will say his name" Malfoy said

"Ok "Harry said looked down at one of papers then Malfoy told the guy you are fried and you don't work hear any more.

Malfoy went back to his office then harry sow the lock it was 6: oo Pm then he got his bag then went to Malfoy Office.

"I am going home" Harry told Malfoy

"It not 7:00Pm" Malfoy said

"I now but I Ginny I will be home at 6:30 tonight we have gusted over "Harry told Malfoy

"Ok "Malfoy said

Harry went home and on his way he stop at the store and got Ginny favorite win then he went he open the door and he put bags down. Then went in kitchen put his arm around his wife and kiss her neck she turn around and kiss him back but Harry does not like it anymore and don't know why then there was knock on the door Harry went to the door and open and it was Ron and Hermione.

"Hello" Harry said

"Hey Harry" Hermione said

"Hi Harry" Ron said

"Come in "Harry told both of them and asked for their coats and show to the kitchen an Ginny had the dinner on the table.

"How are you doing with Malfoy" Hermione asked

"It ok "harry said

"When baby doe" Ginny asked

"Next week" Hermione said

"If you need help her for you "Ginny said

"Thank you Ginny" Hermione said

"Do you have a name for baby" Harry asked

"No I don't "Hermione said

After dinner they all went to the living room has coffee and cake Ginny went next Harry and hold his hand and kiss him on check. Then it was getting let Ron and Hermione.

After they left" hey Harry can I asked you something" Ginny asked

"Yes you can my love" Harry said  
"when can we start a family" Ginny

"I don't know" Harry

"Do you love me" Ginny asked

"Yes I do love you "harry said as he went up to kiss her on lips and hug her. Ginny smiles then they went up to the room.

The next mooring Harry went to but on the way he gets hit on back of his head and he blackout.

**PS. Tell me if this good story and I need help with for Ron and Hermione baby name.**


End file.
